2013.10.11 - Info Always Appreciated
Lex Luthor had sent out the feelers to talk to Nick Fury. Where, When and how Fury decided to respond was up to him. Deep down Lex had no problem with this. Fury was someone Lex respected. Standing in the board room Lex waited. Something in the back of his mind told him there was going to be a visitor. Fury was high on the list as was Jullian Keller. Striding up to the minibar Lex poured himself a glass of whiskey. He made sure the white vest, tie and shirt went unstained by being careful with the drink. His black suit would have absorbed the liquid, but he never buttoned it so care had to happen. Hardball as well as a tender hand was going to be needed when Fury appeared. Business had to be done, favors given and asked for were necessary but both would have been better for it. In the world of 'no smoking', it may very well be the smell (stench) of cigar smoke that precedes the actual person of Director Nick Fury. Perhaps Lex may have gotten a message moments before Fury's arrival upstairs, complete with the weak and ineffectual complaint because the SHIELD Director answered all the questions as to purpose of the visit with 'I'll show myself up'. Crossing through the threshold of the room, Fury is also dressed in work clothes, though the tie has been loosed. And he's got a long jacket as proof against the drizzling rain and Autumn chill. "Got the message, and hope you've got one of those," the man points to the drink in the CEO's hand, "for me." Pour a second glass for Fury, "Director. I had been wondering when you would arrive." Handing the glass to Fuy Lex sat down at the table. For Fury the smell of Cigars was ignored. The meeting was too important, "We need to talk about your Sentinels. I know you have them. I know they were given to you by Sebastian Shaw for Genosha, correct?" Lex was wasting no time. Although some people liked the direct approach. Fury finishes the cross of the room and takes the glass with a nod. The cigar has to be put somewhere, so he looks around quickly before settling on the wash sink behind the bar before he takes his first sip of the whiskey. Wandering back over to the table, the one-eyed Director pulls the chair out with a free hand and sits down, facing Lex. "My Sentinels," Fury repeats, and he reaches a hand up to scratch at the back of his head. "Wish I did. If I had Trask, I'd bury him so deep for being an idiot that he'd never see the light of day, much less a screwdriver or a keyboard." Now, however, the name of Shaw creeps up, and he leans forward and gives the man a straight look with that single eye. "If I got a delivery of Sentinels from Shaw, I don't know about it. And I'll just say now, no one so much as farts without my knowledge." And permission. "He alluded that they were in your possession. And I would warn you if you did. Their targeting systems have been tampered with," he said then Lex wasn't sure if this was a secret or not. "That is -if- you had them because if you did I would fix them for you," Fury was a man that worked with clandestine tactics. He waited for Fury's response. They were going to play a game of chicken, "May have been rom a dummy company but it came from Shaw." "Then I think Mr. Shaw and I need a little chat," Fury replies softly. "I'll keep in mind that there are Sentinels out there with tampered targeting systems. So, because some are suspect, I'm going to assume all are. Which means that I'm going to have to contact the proper government agencies and set out a kill order." Because, dammit. "Unless..." Nick looks at Lex appraisingly, and he cants his head as he leans back in his seat once again, visibly relaxing. The drink is raised once again, and he is silent for a few long moments. "You can fix them. I would be interested what in their programming was corrupt, and how you know how to fix them?" Does Shaw have his hand in this too? Fixing them for a price? "I respect my Employers and my government. I do not believe in burning my customers," Lex spoke with the utmost conviction. He looked at Fury, "Shaw has placed a device on several mutants on Genosha. Any mutant with this device will avoid aggression from the Sentinels." His green eyes looked over Fury, "You can scan all the suits you got all bug free. Now I have devices for you that we agreed upon. However, I want to leave with you when you go today." Part one of Lex's conditions went on the table. He let it linger before he spoke again, "I don't think you should tip your hand to Shaw. He will evacuate those he is interested on the Island without. I can give description of what the blocker looks like, program the Sentinels to apprehend all mutants with those devices, so Shaw and all persons of interested are interrogated in the same place. They've already been disturbed on the Island," he gave Fury a look and stared him in the eye. For all of the tactics Fury was trained in Lex was speaking candidly. "You strike at Shaw now and his supporters have vanished," again Lex waited to speak. Everything had to be delivered with the utmost care. "I want to fix the Sentinels. And I don't want money for the price. What I want is S.H.I.E.L.D. training. Psychic blocks to be specific, the kind you give your field agents that go deep cover. Shaw was a friend and he has a psychic for a lapdog. I want our business to be secretive, past, present and future. You give me the blocks then our business stays an absolute secret, the Sentinels are fixed, and in the end you will have someone that betrayed you in custody with their conspirators," Lex said laying down the gambit. This was not about money to Lex. He wanted the psychic shielding and hated Shaw's ability to screw over someone Lex respected. "I see," Fury offers slowly and deliberately, those two words heavy with implication. He does see, and quite clearly. The devices that are EMP resistant (not -proof) are noted, and he nods. This means those boots on the ground, those -special- boots on the ground will have something to give them that edge that they need. It's a necessity to the Director, but now, that's not at the front of his attention. Sentinels. Shaw. "I'll want it all, Luthor," is stated flatly. "And in exchange, yeah. I'll give you what you'll need. Particularly if we have an agreement." Nick takes another swallow of that whiskey, top shelf, and considers for a long moment. "It won't be easy." "We do," Lex rose up and offered a hand to Fury," his green eyes stared at Fury. Waiting for the director to rise Lex was just waiting. "Lexcorp will never betray S.H.I.E.L.D. the next set of suits even have the mental block built in the helmets as requested," the words were firm an honest. All of the armors were indeed filled with the mental blocks. "I am sorry to bare the bad news to you that there is a snake amongst your contractors," and the words were genuine. Part of Lex felt bad for Fury but Shaw needed to learn a lesson. In the wake of the Genosha attack Shaw was going to learn. Nick rises to his feet, leaving the glass behind on the table. Extending his hand to the CEO, he clasps his hand. "Good to hear, Luthor. I think we're a good team, and I look forward to our continued lucrative relationship." The news regarding the suits is greeted with a nod, and in retrieving his hand after the shake, he inclines his head in acknowledgment. "No, this bad news can be turned around. And, I'm in the business for information, and what you've given me is more than I had when I walked in that door." Wandering back toward the sink, Nick retrieves his cigar that is, of course, burned out. Looking at it, he scowls at it before he pulls out a cigar cutter and clips the end. "I appreciate it, and I will certainly move on it. I'll give you a schedule, and set up a training session or three. Call, and you'll be given a tag for the 'carrier." A nod was tossed to Fury. Lex left the board room and yelled back, "Wait five minutes. The EMP is up to specification. The blockers will be there and then upon my next visit the next wave of suits are going to be there," on that note Lex vanished off. He returned to the outside with a large box for Lex with all that was asked for including instructions on how it was used. He stared at Fury, "This was what you wanted. You will be able to go through with your plan. Those green eyes watched Fury's reaction. "Perfect," and Nick follows Lex out a couple of steps, and at the calling back, the Director offers one of those rare smiles. Reaching for the box, the man nods and takes it in hand. "This'll save more than a few lives, Luthor. The people that are going to receive these will be happy to have them." Now that he's thanked the man again, Nick cants his head and asks, "Purchasing has sent their POs, right? Pretty sure they did. Check accounting." But, LexCorp will be paid and handsomely. Turning now, the Director begins to make his way out of the building, and to his waiting car. Category:Log